New Partner
by 506thpir
Summary: Walking in on Tori in an...intimate postition, Jade is suprised on what she see's, and hears.


(Jades POV)  
_'I can't believe her. Hell, I can't believe Sikowitz. Making us work together? What crack is that man smoking?'  
_Growling in frustration, I parked my cat outside Vegas house. Slamming the door to my black Genesis, I stormed up the walk way to her house.

(Earlier that day)  
"Alright everyone! Let me have your tension!"  
Frowning, I resisted the urge to slap my hand to my forehead.  
"Um, sir?" My boyfriend started from next to me.  
"It's 'attention."  
"Pardon?" Sikowitz cocked his head to the side.  
"Attention!" I yelled at the crazy teacher. "The word is 'attention!'! Not 'tension' you crazy excuse for a-"  
Elbowing me roughly in the ribs, I glared over at Beck as he gave me a warning look.  
"Well, then, ATTENTION class." Sikowitz raised his eyebrows at me.  
"We will be working on a new project. For this, I will be"  
Stopping suddenly, he looked around the room and spun around to face the board.  
Raising an eyebrow in confusion, I looked over at Beck who looked just as confused. Shrugging his shoulders at my questioning glance, we both looked back up at the teacher who was now looking down his shirt.  
Raising his head, he stared back at the class.  
"Which of you stole my coconut?"  
Everyone sent questioning glances around the room.  
"No matter, I will find it soon enough. As I was saying, I will be partnering all of you up for a skit. It can be on anything you want, within reason. Now! For the partners!"  
I grabbed onto Becks arm, already knowing that we'd be together.  
"Zeck and Andre!"  
"It's Zack!" Someone called out from the corner of the room.  
Ignoring him, Sikowitz went on.  
"Cat and Robbie! Jason and Amanda! Tori and Jade! Beck and Eli! And everyone else can do whatever they please."  
Eyes wide, I glared up at insane teacher.  
"What!" I shouted. I could see the person in front of me flinch, while Sikowitz just stared down at me from the mini stage.  
"Me and, HER!" I pointed to where my new, irritatingly nice partner sat. I noted momentarily that she looked just as upset.  
"Why her? And why does everyone else get to choose their partners!"  
Putting his hands behind his back, Sikowitz swayed back and forth on the balls of his feet.  
"Because . I think you two working together will be interesting, and I do not care to partner the rest up."  
Opening my mouth to protest back, Sikowitz clapped his hands together and yelled "Okay class! Begin talking to your new partner!"

(Present Time)  
And here I am. Standing outside Vega's home, pounding on the door to be let in.  
"Vega! Open the damn door!"  
Growling, I smacked the door in frustration, earning a red stinging hand. Sighing, I jiggled the gold door handle. Feeling it loose, I slowly opened the door.  
"Way to go idiot. Any rapist or criminal could waltz right on in."  
Shutting the door, I looked around the empty living room and kitchen. Throwing my Gears of War bag on her couch, I noted that music was coming from upstairs.

Walking up the stairs, it lead me to a short hallway. Scrunching my eyebrows together, I walked the length of the hall seeing all the doors were open. Looking at each room, I saw what must have been Trina's and her parents empty room.  
_'I guess everyone is out for the afternoon.'_  
Standing in front of Trina's door, I spun around to see another small hall connect to this one. Rolling my eyes at the idiocy of the homes layout, I walked down the hall to see only two doors. One lead to a bathroom, while the other lead to a cracked door. Crossing my arms, I tapped my fingers against my forearm as I heard music playing from inside the room. Deciding on barging in the room, I uncrossed my arms and pushed open the door.

Shocked at what I saw, I almost chocked on my own spit.  
Laying on the bed was a half naked Tori Vega, masturbating. And from the looks, and sounds of it she was having a good time.  
Standing there in shock, I couldn't tear my eye away from her withering, half naked body. Who would have thought sweet, fairly innocent Tori Vega pleasured herself?  
Ripped from my thoughts from the brunette moaning, my jaw fell slack.  
"Ohhh….uhhh." The actress moaned out.  
_'Holy shit, why have I not moved? And how hasn't she noticed I'm here!' _My mind shouted.  
Over the sound of the music, I could barely make out her whimper something.  
"Ja-Jade."  
Eyes even wider, my jaw hung even lower.  
_'Did she just…did she just moan out…..WHAT?'  
_Back arching, the youngest Vega's hand picked up speed. Grabbing onto the bed covers, her moans became louder.  
"Jade! Fuck….I…Ohhh….."  
Trying to swallow the lump in my throat, my hands began to tingle.

'_What the hell is wrong with my hands?' _  
I forgot about my question as I heard Tori climax.  
"Ohhh….JADE!"  
Back arched and mouth open in a silent scream, I could practically see the waves of ecstasy wash over her.  
After several long seconds, she collapsed back onto the bed. Taking in deep breaths of air, I could see a content smile on her face.  
Standing still in shock at what I just saw, I just now took in the music that was playing from her iHome.  
"Dirty Little Secret" was coming from the black speakers. Smirking at the irony, I stared at the girl before me. Moving my body some to remove the stiffness, I crossed my arms. A large smirk gracing my lips and eyebrow cocked, I cleared my throat.  
Eeys snapping open, Tori whipped her head towards me. Eyes wide as she saw me standing just inside her room, she had a look of pure shock on her face.  
"Jade!" She shouted.  
"Yes Vega?" I said nonchalantly.  
"Why-why are you here? You weren't supposed to be here for another hour and a half!"  
Smirking at her panicked look, I sauntered closer to her.  
"I have other things to do tonight."  
"Then you should have called! Not barge into my home!"  
"Maybe if someone wasn't pleasing themselves,"  
My smirk grew larger as a dark red blush covered her cheeks.  
"Then they'd have heard when I called them."  
"I-I…." She stuttered.  
Walking even closer, I bent down to whisper in her ear.  
"And you may want to put a shirt and pants on."  
Blushing an even darker red, she threw the covers over her body.  
Laughing loudly, I shook my head.  
Standing back up straight, I looked down at the girl in front of me who was looking at anything but me.  
"So Vega," I started suggestively.  
"Is this what you do in your spare time?"  
Slamming her head back on the pillow, she let out a moan of frustration.  
Chuckling darkly, I teased her saying, "Don't tell me my voice alone can get you off."  
Surprising me by blushing an even darker shade of red, Tori shot me a weak glare.  
"Oh yea, I heard and saw all of it."  
Groaning, she sat up straight and threw her legs over the side of the bed. Running her hands threw her hair, she looked at me for a moment before standing up.  
My eyes followed her tan body as she walked towards her dresser. Grabbing a pair of short shorts and a wife beater, she threw them on quickly.  
Head down, she stared at the still open draw before she let out a deep sigh and slammed it shut. Turning back to face me, the singer/actress had her arms crossed.  
"Okay. Say it." She demanded.  
I cocked an eyebrow.  
"Say what?"  
Throwing her arms in the air, they fell back to her sides with a 'slap' as they hit her legs.  
"The taunts! The harassment! Whatever it is that you're going to say!"  
"Like?"  
"Like, 'So Vega, got the hots for me do ya?' or how about, 'you'd only wish that I could do you like that.'"  
"Do you?" I questioned.  
"You know what I mean!" She yelled back.  
Standing there in silence, her iHome continued to play music. Getting aggravated by the singers voice, I walked over to where it was sitting, which just so happened to be right next to where Tori was standing. Ripping her iPod from the dock, I flung it onto her bed.  
"Hey!" Tori protested. "Don't throw my stuff!"  
Growling in response, I looked to my right where she was standing a little less than a foot away.  
Surprised at our proximity, I felt the urge to take a step back, but held my ground.  
Glaring, I looked into her eyes. In the back of my mind I could still hear her moaning out my name as she orgasmed.  
Shifting uncomfortably under my stare, Tori looked away.  
"How long?" I demanded.  
"How long what?"  
Groaning, I spun her around to face me.  
"How long have you liked me Vega?"  
I could feel her tense under my hand which was still on her forearm. Gripping her arm tighter, ours eyes locked for a moment.  
"Since we were stuck in Becks RV." She whispered.  
Bringing my hand to my side, I took her in. Red short that covered long tan legs, and a black wife beater. From what I saw earlier, she had a pretty fit body for a girl, and puberty had been nice to her. Raising my eyes up to her face, I could see panic, fear, and self loathing in her eyes.  
"So," I started casually.  
"You think of me when you masturbate huh?"  
Blushing, she looked off to the side, but said nothing.  
"Vega." I warned.  
Still not looking at me, she stood silent for a second before she nodded her head.  
Standing in silence for a while, she walked back to her bed she sat on the edge of it and held her head down.  
Eyebrow raised in confusion, I walked to stand over her.  
"What's your problem?" I asked.  
Whipping her head up, she glared at me as tears fell from her eyes. Growing uncomfortable at seeing the tears, I crossed my arms.  
"What's wrong?" She asked in a shaky voice.  
"What's wrong is that you walked in on me fucking myself as I moaned out your name, and I tell you I like you and you act like it's nothing!" She shouted.  
Frowning, I stared down at her.  
"What do you expect me to do?"  
"I expect you to do more than stare at me!"  
Sighing for the dozenth time that afternoon, I tapped my fingers on my forearm.  
"Look Vega, I don't know what you want me to do. I've never had this problem before and quite frankly I'm still in shock."  
Standing up, the upset brunette was even closer than before.  
"Jade, I…." Staring at me for a second, I saw something flash in her eyes before I felt her slam her lips to mine.  
Eyes wide in shock, I could feel her warm lips on mine. Slowly closing my own eyes, I grabbed onto her hips as her hands snaked through my hair. Feeling her lips mold to my own, I noticed how much softer hers felt compared to Beck. Heart racing, I gripped her tighter as she swept her tongue over my lips. Groaning softly, I opened my mouth to hers. Feeling the warmth emit from her mouth and body, I pushed our bodies closer.  
In my mind, I could hear a part of me scream, _'What are you doing? You're dating Beck and you're straight!'  
_But when her fingers raked over my scalp and her tongue teased mine, my mind shut down and all logic was thrown out the window.  
Laying her down on top of her bed, I straddled her waist.  
Bringing my hands up her body, I traced her curves. Feeling her take a sharp intake of air as my fingers grazed her breast, I smirked into the kiss. Removing my lips from hers, I kissed the corner of her lips and down her jaw line. Going down to her neck, I nipped on her skin as Tori moaned at the feeling. Yelping as I bit down, she turned her head to the side to give me more access as I sucked in her neck.  
Noting that I left a dark hickey on her neck, I smirked as looked down at my work. Bringing her hands to my face, Tori brought me bake up to a heated kiss.  
Sliding her hands down my back, I felt a hand come to my front and go up my shirt. Raking her fingers over my stomach and down to the top of my pants, I arched into her.  
By now, the heat between us was almost unbearable.  
I felt as if I couldn't get close enough to her. Like I couldn't get enough of her. There was still a small part of my mind screaming, _'You have Beck!' _but then Tori would suck on my lip again and my mind would go numb.

Reaching for the hem of my shirt, Tori grabbed it and pulled it over my head. Doing the same to hers, I looked down at her in awe.  
Even compared to Beck, I'd never seen a more beautiful body. This thought alone scared the hell out of me.  
"Tori." I said more quietly than I'd intended.  
Looking up at me with dark eyes, the girl under me said "mmhh?"  
"I…we.."  
Realizing what I meant, Tori leaned up onto her elbows as I leaned back.  
"Oh my god." She said stunned.  
"Oh my god." She repeated in panic.  
Pushing me off of her, I rolled off to the side as she stood up.  
"Jade, I'm so so sorry!" She said from above me.  
Still breathing heavily from the make out session we just had, I tried to collect myself.

_'I just made out with Tori Vega. Tori, the girl that when I first met she was rubbing my BOYFRIEND. You know, Beck?'  
_I focused back on Tori who was now pacing back and forth in only her bra and shorts, repeating how sorry she was.  
_ 'But,' _My mind started. _'I like kissing her. Hell, I loved it. Even kissing Beck never made me feel so hot, never made me feel that much need. What the hell is wrong with me?'_

"Tori!" I shouted.  
Stopping her pacing and apologizing, she looked down at me.  
Moving to sit up, I sat on her bed.  
Running a hand through my hair, I stared up at her in silence for a moment.  
"What are you saying 'sorry' for?"  
Looking at me like I was crazy, she shouted,  
"What am I saying 'sorry' for! We were just kissing, making out if you weren't paying attention! And you have a boyfriend! Beck! Or did you forget him too!"  
I smirked at her.  
"The way you were kissing me, I did for a minute."  
Blushing, Tori ran her fingers through her hair.  
"Jade, you know we shouldn't have done that. And we can't do it again."  
"Why not?"  
"Because," She said exasperated. "You're dating someone."  
"What if I told you," I stood up and did something very much unlike myself.  
I wrapped my arms around her waist, brought her close to me and whispered in her ear,  
"That no one, not even Beck has made me feel that amazing, and that addicted to a single touch?"  
I could feel Toris heart beat against my barely covered chest.  
"Then I'd say," She sighed and pushed me away.  
"I'd say that you only loved kissing me. Not me as a person."  
Staring at her as she sat back on the bed, head hanging I thought about her words.

She's right, I do love kissing her, but what about as a person?  
"I'd say you're right Vega."  
I could see her flinch at my words.  
I sat down next to her.  
"I do love kissing you. And as far as liking you as a person, there's times where I can't stand you at all."  
Looking at her, I could see tears running down her cheeks.  
"If you're trying to make me feel better, you're doing a terrible job." She mumbled.  
Frowning, I pulled her chin up so I could look at her.  
Seeing tears rolling down her face, I could feel my heart clench, but I put on a mask so as to not show that her being upset bothered me in any way.  
"But," I started off. "There's other times, as much as I may loath to admit, there's times where I actually feel…something, towards you."  
Looking at me in confusion, I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm saying that I think I may like you Vega."  
"But I thought,"  
"Well you thought wrong. I like Beck, but sometimes he can get so damn irritating. He rolls over too easy and always lets me get my way. Surprisingly enough, that's a turn off of mine."  
Sniffing, her tears stopped as she threw a small smirk my way.  
"Turn off? If you don't get away you throw a hissy fit."  
"What loser says 'hissy fit' anymore?" She hit my shoulder and I smirked back.  
"And that's to test him to see what he'll do. He fails almost every time."  
"I don't see what that has to do with me."  
"You, do not give in. You're as headstrong as I am and will argue with me for an hour over the smallest thing. That, is a good thing in my book. Shows you'll fight for what you want."  
Staring at me, Tori scrunched her brows together.  
"You're making this all up as you go aren't you?"  
I shrugged my still bare shoulders.  
"Yea."  
I gave her a rare, small smile.  
"But that's because I'm just now really realizing it."  
Turning to face me completely, she said,  
"So you'd be willing to break up with Beck, just to date me?"  
Staying silent for a moment, I weighed my options before saying  
"Yes."  
Looking at me skeptically, she said,  
"Are you sure?"  
Rolling my eyes, I grabbed the back of her neck and brought our lips together in a gentle kiss.  
After a minute our lips parted with a small sound.  
Leaning her forehead on mine, I could still feel the warmth and tingle that Toris lips had made on mine.  
"Are you sure?" She whispered again.  
"Yea, I'm sure. I really like you Tori, and I'm not going back on what I said. No matter how much you want me to."  
Smiling, Tori brushed her lips against mine.  
"Trust me, I don't want you to."  
Laying me down onto the bed, my new girlfriend stratled my hips.  
"So how about we go on from where we left off?"  
Smirking at the eagerness in her voice, I leaned up to kiss the corner of he lips.  
"We can, later."  
My smirk grew bigger as she pouted at me.  
Wrapping my arms around her, I brought her down onto the bed with me.  
"I want to break up with Beck first before we do anything else. It wouldn't be fair for him."  
She nodded her head.  
"Yea, I guess you're right."  
Staring at me in silence for a few minutes, her eyebrows furrowed together.  
"Jade?" She asked confused.  
"Mhhh?" I said lazily.  
"When did you take your shirt off?"  
Blinking back, I asked, "what?"  
"When did you take your shirt off? You had it on when we started talking, and now it's off. What happened?"  
Blinking again, I was silent for a moment before I let out a loud laugh.  
"I knew I was good at kissing, but I never knew I was so good I could make you forget things."  
Looking at me confused, Tori sat up and looked around the room for our shirts.  
"What? It came off when we were kissing? I don't even-"  
Cutting her off, I brought her back down to the bed.  
"Don't worry about it. But know I'm going to be making you forget more than what happened to our shirts soon." I said with a smirk.  
Rolling her eyes, Tori stood back up.  
Finding a random shirt, she pulled it over her head.  
"We should really work on the project though." She stated.  
Finding my shirt, I put it on too.  
"Maybe. Or," I gave her a mischievous grin.  
"I could watch you masturbate some more. I wouldn't mind hearing you moan out my name again."  
Laughing loudly at the look of pure shock on her face, the sound of the smack to my arm that soon followed resounded around the empty home.


End file.
